bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sajin Komamura
| image = 300px | race = Shinigami | birthday = 23 sierpnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 288 cm | weight = 301 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Kapitan 7 Dywizji | team = Plik:7.jpeg 7 Dywizja | previous team = | partner = Tetsuzaemon Iba | base of operations = 7 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Nienazwany ojciec | education = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Tenken | bankai = Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Tetsu Inada | english voice = Kim Strauss (odcinki 51-63) J.B. Blanc (odcinki 96+) | spanish voice = Blas García (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Nieporuszona, stabilna lojalność." - Tite Kubo jest kapitanem 7 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Tetsuzaemon Iba. Wygląd Komamura ma niezwykły wygląd. Początkowo wstydził się swojego oblicza, ale po jego walce z Kenpachim Zarakim (w trakcie tej walki jego hełm został zniszczony), zyskał zaufanie do siebie na tyle, aby chodzić już bez nakrycia. Jego twarz ma wygląd lisa, zamiast sandałów nosi metalowe buty, ten sam materiał znajduje się na jego dłoniach i ramionach, poza tym nosi standardowy strój kapitański i haori. Charakter W przeciwieństwie do swojego fizycznego wzrostu, Komamura ma złote serce, jak również jest lojalny i wdzięczny Kapitanowi Genryūsaiowi, któremu zawdzięcza nadrzędne zasady Gotei 13; i jest na tyle wdzięczny, że oddałby za niego swoje życie. Sajin jest poważnym człowiekiem i był głęboko zraniony przez czasy, kiedy Soul Society odtrącało go przez jego wygląd. Historia Kiedy ćwiczył raz na otwartym, trawiastym terenie, akurat trenował tam Tōsen. Ponieważ jest niewidomy, nie miał pojęcia gdzie Komamura był. Sajin mówił, że Tōsen rozmawiał z nim w złym kierunku. Kaname komplementował Komamurę, że doskonale ukrywa swoją obecność i powiedział, że zawsze umiał wyczuć czyjąś obecność, chociaż jego oczy nie widzą. Komamura był bardzo wzruszony, dla kogoś, kto po raz pierwszy nie spojrzał na niego przez pryzmat wyglądu. Nie wiadomo, gdzie Sajin spotkał Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaia, który dał mu szanse dojść do Gotei 13, nawet jeśli był nie w pełni człowiekiem. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Komamura w hełmie podczas ataku Ryoka Komamura po raz pierwszy pojawia się na nagłym zebraniu kapitanów Gotei 13 i pyta Gina Ichimaru o powód jawnego wypuszczenie z rąk Ryoka. Stoi obok Kaname Tōsena i Sōsuke Aizena. Jego stosunkowo duży rozmiar był z łatwością widoczny, ale po za tym nosił coś w rodzaju hełmu. Po rzekomej śmierci Aizena, Komamura odwiedza jego ciało w towarzystwie Kaname, który raczej pojawia się za nim i stał nieruchomo w tym czasie nic nie mówiąc. Kiedy w dniu egzekucji Rukii, Tetsuzaemon Iba (jego zastępca) pędzi w kierunku Komamury, a potem klęczy na ziemi i wylewnie usprawiedliwia swoje spóźnienie, Komamura zatrzymuje go w środku zdania. Mówi, że rozumie Ibę i potrzebuje czasu na namyślenie się. Komamura ma zastrzeżenia co do egzekucji. Jakkolwiek ma głęboką wdzięczność dla Genryūsaia i nie śmie mu się sprzeciwiać. Później pojawia się Tōsen z porucznikiem Shūheiem Hisagim, a Komamura pyta go czy posiada on takie samo oddanie dla Yamamoto. Tōsen jedynie odpowiada, że jego oczy odzwierciedlają ścieżkę jak najmniej usłaną krwią, i wierzy, że Komamura idzie tą samą ścieżką. thumb|right|Komamura vs Zaraki Później Komamura, Tetsuzaemon, Tōsen i Hisagi zatrzymali Zarakiego i jego grupę na otwartym dziedzińcu. Komamura, pogardzający pychę Zarakiego, używa Shikai na Kenpachi, a Tōsen używa swojego. Jednak pomimo ciężkich szkód, Zaraki śmieje się z tych ataków i we trójkę rozpoczęli walkę. Zaraki szyderczo uśmiecha się do Komamury i prosi go o uwolnienie jego Bankai i walki z nim. Sajin był strasznie rozgniewany i odpowiedział, że Bankai nie jest potrzebny do zwalczania takich zdrajców jakim jest Kenpachi. Tōsen jednak uwalnia swój Bankai, lecz przegrywa. Gdy kapitan 11 Dywizji chce dobić Kaname, Komamura zatrzymuje cios swoim hełmem. Hełm rozpada się i Sajin pokazuje swoją prawdziwą postać. W tym momencie on także uwalnia Bankai. Jednak kiedy wyczuł uwalniającą się siłę duchową Shigekuni, przestaje walczyć i pędzi w jego stronę. thumb|left|Aizen pokonuje Komamurę Zanim dostanie wiadomość, że Sōsuke i Kaname Tōsen zdradzili Soul Society, zmienia kierunek i szybko przenosi się na wzgórze Sōkyoku i ze skoku atakuje Aizena, który zatrzymuje jego ostrze jedną ręką. Sōsuke spokojnie wspomina, że minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego razu gdy zobaczył twarz Komamury. Sajin jest wściekły na Aizena i pyta, jak może nadal się uśmiechać w takim momencie, a także dodaje, że nigdy nie wybaczy Sōsuke] i Kaname zdrady Stowarzyszenia Dusz. Wściekły Komamura wreszcie prosi Kaname o wyjaśnienie. Jednakże, z powodu Zanpakutō Aizena, zdaje sobie sprawę zbyt późno, że Aizen jest naprzeciwko niego. Aizen następnie używa Hadō i Komamura przegrywa. Komamura odzyskuje przytomność w momencie opuszczania trzech zdrajców. Krzyczy na Tōsena aby wrócił na dół. "Dlaczego stałeś się Shinigami?" - pyta. "Czy to nie dla twojego przyjaciela, który umarł? Czy to nie dla sprawiedliwości?" Tōsen odpowiedział, że "wszystko, co znajduje odzwierciedlenie w tych oczach jest ścieżką najmniej krwawą. Ścieżką którą podąża jest sprawiedliwość". Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Komamura zabija Powwa Komamura Sajin przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury z innymi kapitanami, by walczyć z Aizenem i Espadą. Na początku można zauważyć, że Komamura nie walczy, tylko wspomaga swoją siłą innych. Kiedy zobaczył, że Ikkaku Madarame przegrał z pierwszym Fracción - Choe Neng Powwem, od razu tam przybył i pokonał tego Arrancara. Gdy wszyscy porucznicy byli ranni i wyczerpani po swoich walkach, kapitan 7 oddziału stał przy nich, by w razie czego ich ochronić. thumb|right|Sajin pomaga Shinjiemu Jednak, gdy zobaczył, że jego dawny przyjaciel Kaname Tōsen atakuje Hirako, od razu wkroczył do akcji i obronił Vizarda. Shūhei Hisagi, razem z Sajinem podjęli się walki z Tōsenem. Były kapitan 9 oddziału użył Hollowfikacji i powalił Shūheia na ziemię. Sajin używając swojego Shikai zaatakował przeciwnika, jednak ten bez problemu zablokował jego atak i rzucił nim o ziemię. Kapitan 7 oddziału widząc, jak Kaname przebił na wylot Hisagiego, użył swojego Bankai i ponownie zaatakował. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna stwierdził, że jest wystarczająco silny, żeby wygrać z jego Bankai i użył swojego Resurrección.thumb|left|Komamura używa Bankai w walce z Tōsen'em. Kiedy Komamura przegrywał i wydawało się, że zaraz zginie, nagle Hisagi wbił swój miecz w głowę Kaname Tōsena. Były kapitan 9 oddziału już w swej normalnej postaci, przeprasza swoich przyjaciół, po czym umiera. thumb|right|Aizen pokonuje KomamuręNastępnie kapitan Komamura, razem z Vizardami i innymi kapitanami atakuje Aizena, jednak ten bez problemu pokonuje go, rozcinając jego Bankai. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Komamura jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, na którym Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami. Yamamoto karze mu przynieść ten miecz i rozkazuje kapitanom i porucznikom przekazać swojego Reiatsu do tego miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strony 13-15 Komamura jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami aby przywitać Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 9 Moce i Umiejętności right|thumb|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 100 Szybkość: 40 [[Kidō: 50 Inteligencja: 80 Siła Fizyczna: 100 Razem: 470/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Komamura jest mistrzem szermierki i jest w stanie utrzymać się w trakcie walki z Kenpachim, który jest niewątpliwie najlepiej obeznany w szermierce. Ogromna siła: Ze względu na duży wzrost, Komamura jest niewiarygodnie wręcz silny. Był w stanie odeprzeć Resurrección ogromnego Arrancara Choe Neng Powwa, które było podobnej, jeśli nie takiej samej wielkości jak gigant jego Zanpakutō, i to w dodatku z łatwością. Mistrz walki wręcz: While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura's shown skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength with great skill. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. He is so skilled that he can go toe-to-toe with one of the top hand to hand combatants, Captain Suì-Fēng. Ogromna wytrzymałość: Komamura has been shown to be capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries, as shown when he refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kidō spell. He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city. He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap. Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound. Zwiększony rozsądek: Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses.' Zwiększony refleks: Komamura has very fast reflexes in comparison to his large frame. He is capable of matching even the extremely fast attacks of Captain Suì-Fēng. Zwierzęca komunikacja: It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. Ogromna moc duchowa: As a Captain, Komamura possesses a great amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and has the tendency to destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due the nature of his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others. He has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them, as seen when he had incapacitated several unseated Shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi. Shunpo: Komamura is highly proficient in Shunpo with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. Zanpakutō : It takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Tenken utrzymuje swoją formę jako katana. frame|right|Tenken : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: In its Shikai, Tenken creates various phantom body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. The body's gigantic parts generated by the Initial Release possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as great as it could be due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful. * Bankai: : Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō maintains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy. thumb|190px|right|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō : Specjalne zdolności Bankai: His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant takes the form of an armored samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is far proportionally greater than that of Komamura due to its size. It is strong enough to take a released Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands. Despite its enormous size, it is also deceptively fast, as it perfectly mirrors all of Komamura's movements. His Bankai has a critical weakness however; if the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a bigger target to a strong enough opponent. According to Tōsen, Komamura's Bankai has such an immense destructive power that Komamura has never thought about not being able to defeat an opponent in one attack, much less them making a counter-attack. The Giant is highly durable, able to withstand a blast from Captain Suì-Fēng's "Jakuhō Raikōben" though it did destroy its sword, the Giant itself had few injuries. Ciekawostki * Jest jedną z dwóch postaci w Bleachu posiadającą "nieludzki" wygląd. Drugą jest Hiyosu. * W jego obecnej postaci w sondażu popularności z 2009 roku zajął 36 miejsce. * Skóra Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, razem z częścią jej czoła, była w innym kolorze w porównaniu do mangi, a jego prawdziwy kolor nie był pokazany do rozdziału 328. * Jego Bankai jest najprawdopodobniej największy spośród całego Gotei 13. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie en:Sajin Komamura